


Polarizing

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Yuugi/Ryou drabble. There might be more of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarizing

Rating: G  
Notes: Written for someone on Twitter.  
Word Count: ~100

xxx

It had been three months since they began dating, but neither Ryou nor Yuugi had made a move to kiss the other. Quite frankly, they were afraid to, for both of their other selves would probably suffer a seizure at the mere thought. Perhaps that was why, when Yuugi finally gathered the courage to lean forward, both spirits quickly took over and stopped the boys from actually kissing. Yuugi sighed as Ryou shook his head. All they could do was watch as the--horribly furious--spirit of the millennium ring and Yuugi's other self pulled out their decks and began angrily shuffling the cards.


End file.
